Boosting Vacation
by numb-witch
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are on a vacation..Hisoka plans to tell Tsuzuki how he feels about him but Hijiri enter the picture and makes things hard for Hisoka
1. Default Chapter

BOOSTING VACATION  
  
Disclamers: Look in my wallet and you will see,that is it very empty so don't sue and flame me.coz I'm a penniless writer can't you see?  
  
Pairings: TsuzukixHisoka,TsuzukixHijiri  
  
"Itai!"Tsuzuki wailed,the wound on his left shoulder was totally unbearable,having been hit by a ray of some sort from a previous battle.Hisoka held the wound lightly and wrapped some bondage on it. "Oh be a man!stop acting like a wuss" he said coldly. Tsuzuki was all teary eyed. "Oh you're so mean Hisoka-kun"he pouted.Tatsumi just peeked at the partners at one corner,it was amusing for him to watch the two of them struggle with each other but could not also help but feel jealous.He walked right on by and headed for Chief Konoe's office.  
  
Tatsumi knocked three times and allowed himself to enter the office. "Ah,what may I do for you Tatsumi?" Chief Konoe spoke.Tatsumi smiled and just allowed himself to be seated at a wooden stool near the Chief's table. "Chief,it's been a tow days since that incident happened,Tsuzuki and Hisoka are still recovering from their wounds,I think it would be best if they took some time off to relax,what I mean is I think they should have a vacation"Tatsumi responded. Chief Konoe let out a shrug and replied "Yes,I guess that will surely ease them up a bit,you have my permission to let them settle down to earth for 3 weeks." With that Tatsumi stoop up and headed to where Tsuzuki and Hisoka were to tell them about their vacation.  
  
When Tatsumi found them,they were still bickering at each other,he came in and interrupted them for a while.The fighting stopped and the boys sat quietly on the bed waiting for what their friend was about to tell them.Tatsumi sat down and adjusted his glasses and formally tells them "Me and Chief Konoe,have seen how hard you two have worked during the recent case and that it would be inhuman for us to let you relax,so that Chief and I have decided to give you both a vacation for 3 weeks time". "Waai!"Tsuzuki cheered,finally a vacation,and only him and Hisoka,Hisoka could only blush on the thought of him and Tsuzuki together,all on their little vacation.  
  
Hisoka then felt an arm drawing him closer and wrapped him in a tight hug "Ne,ne!did you hear that 'Soka-kun,we're gonna have a vacation and just the two of us!"Tsuzuki cheered again. "Let me go you idiot!I can't breathe"Hisoka complained struggling to be free from the larger man's embrace.  
  
Authors Notes: Minna.how was it for a chpter one?please read and review ne?onegaii???if you wanna be my friend please e-mail me at sparky_lyte@yahoo.com,BeSeTo_ChiK@hotmail.com ( or text me at 09173246977 


	2. Boosting Vacationchapter2

Boosting Vacation-Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers:as you already know I have no money at all so don't sue me at all.feel free to give me your reviews..damn!I wish I own Yami no Matsuei!waahhh I don't(  
  
The next day both Hisoka and Tsuzuki made their way to the inn,when they got there they were completely in awe of the inn's surrounding. The sun was shining brightly,a small pool could be seen at the back part and a simple three story inn. "Woah!I guess Tatsumi has gone crazy,this place looks expensive!what ever happened to cheapskate Tatsumi that he is?"Tsuzuki pondered while Hisoka got tired of Tsuzuki's mumbling and went in immediately into the inn.  
  
As soon as they were inside they were instantly attended to by the waitress. "Hello Sir and welcome to the AkaiHana Inn.I am Lyn,let's proceed to the counter to get you two ready in your rooms"she said in a friendly tone.The two followed the waitress to the counter and another girl took over,she was the clerk "Yes sirs,may I help you?"she said while flashing a smile. "Uh yes.we have reservations here under the name Tatsumi"Tsuzuki spoke up. The clerk instantly flipped through the pages trying to find the files needed "Hmmm...let me see.Ah!yes!here it is..so I presume you are Mr.Kurosaki Hisoka and Mr.Tsuzuki Asato"she said.  
  
The two just nodded intently. "Well it says here you two are gonna share a room,don't worry it has 2 beds in it and we have buffet everyday and it's all paid for.so just sit back and relax"she said. "What?one room?"Hisoka asked,Tsuzuki gripped Hisoka's shoulders and flashed a grin "It's okay Hisoka,I think we spoke too soon about Tatsumi cutting us short with only one room"he said.The clerk happily gave their keys and both of them proceeded to their room which was actually a nice one,there was airconditioning,cable television,everything was just so perfect. Tsuzuki looked outside the curtains and saw the pools and beach area "Woah 'Soka- kun,look at that.can we go later?can we?can we?pweez?"Tsuzuki pleaded. Hisoka can't help but smile inside 'such naiveness,almost like a child and a cute one too'he thought to himself.  
  
Hisoka knew he couldn't argue with his partner so he was dragged along to a trip to the beach.Finally getting there,they both sat on the sand and just looked at the waves of the water. Hisoka would take glances at Tsuzuki without him knowing. 'Hmm...simply kawaii,maybe this is the right moment to tell him what I feel about him' he thought silently.  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and was curious of why his partner was acting that way. "Ne,Tsuzuki?"he began. "Nani?"his partener replied. "I have something to tell you"Hisoka continued. Tsuzuki could only look at his partner which meant he was ready to listen to what Hisoka has got to stay. "I.I ..lo-lov" he was cut off when Tsuzuki stood up all of a sudden " Ne,I think I see something floating in the water 'Soka-kun"he said and pointed at the person floating. Tsuzuki immediately jumped into the water and rescued the boy. 'Drat' Hisoka could only curse out. Tsuzuki brought the boy onto dry land,flipped him over and his eyes widened. He knew this boy, a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Hijiri!  
  
They quickly sent him to the clinic a few blocks away, and a few minutes Hijiri stirred. Tsuzuki quickly rushed to Hijiri's side "Hijiri- kun.daijobou?"he asked with so much concern. Hijiri opened his eyes and saw Tsuzuki in front of him "Ara, Tsuzuki-san it's nice to see you again"he replied. Tsuzuki ruffled Hijiri's hair "Shhh..just rest for now"Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka couldn't help but feel jealous. 'Damn Hijiri..if he didn't interfere.I would have done it by now, oh well there's still a lot of time' he thought to himself. "Oi Tsuzuki.do you want something to eat?I can run by a café near here and get something"Hisoka offered. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up "Hai, 5 chocolate cakes,3 muffins, 6 chocolate chip cookies and 2 pretzels, what about you Hijiri-kun?"Tsuzuki turned his attention to Hijiri. "Iie.I don't wanna bother Hisoka-san.."Hijiri declined. "Oh but it's ok with him"Tsuzuki assured. "O-ok.then I'll have burger"Hijiri said. With that Hisoka went out and headed to the store.  
  
Author's Notes: What will happen next?Will Hisoke ever get the chance to tell Tsuzuki how he feels?or will Hijiri get in the way?Find out from the upcoming chapters..please read and review!  
  
HisH 


End file.
